Love Virus
by saenatori
Summary: Cinta itu menular. Aku tidak bohong, kalau mencintai itu virus yang berbahaya. Aku takut, suatu saat nanti aku mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku. /RnR?/ YuuYanhe./OneShot.


**Love Virus**

 **Saenatori**

Vocaloid isn't mine.

Keep Reading and give me a Review, kayys?

* * *

Cinta itu menular. Gue tidak bohong, kalau mencintai itu virus yang berbahaya. Gue takut, suatu saat nanti aku mencintai seseorang yang tidak mencintaiku.

* * *

"-Yuu… Yuu!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat bergelombang tersentak mendengar namanya terpanggil. Ia menoleh kesana kemari, mencari apa yang mengusik tidur cantiknya. Dan voila, ia menemukan sosok teman sebangkunya, Al, mengguncangkan bahunya. Dengan wajah memelas dan kesal, Yuu mengulat dan menatap teman sebangkunya dengan tampang bete.

"Apa?"

"Tidur mulu," ucap Al dengan wajah polosnya. Ha, dia merasa tidak bersalah setelah membangunkan mimpi indah dari seorang laki-laki!

"Apaan bangunin?" kata Yuu mengacak rambut coklatnya. Helaian poni bergelombang jatuh dengan lembut ke dahinya.

"Yah bangun dong, Lo sudah tidur dari jam pertama sampai jam ke tujuh. Mau dicap cowok ganteng pemalas tukang tidur?" Al berdecah. Yuu tersenyum menyindir.

"Leh, cowok ganteng? Ha," ucap Yuu mendecak. Matanya yang sayu tampak tampan sempurna di mata gadis-gadis. Al melirik kesal kepada teman sebangkunya. _Sial. Dia ngantuk begitu saja ganteng. Bagaimana ngelakuin hal lain? Nasib lahir muka pas-pasan, yang lihat aja pada sembelit._

"Ha apaan? Tidak menyadarinya?"

Yuu tertawa kecil. "Yah, Kalau ganteng melakukan apapun sih tidak masalah, asal tetep keliatan ganteng." Nyaris Al mau buang angin setelah mendengar ucapan menggelikan Yuu, tapi syukurlah tidak keluar.

Akhirnya Al hanya menyenggol temannya yang satu itu, lalu kembali menulis pada kertas ukuran mungil yang manis dengan ilustrasi beruang dan pita. Yuu merasa tertarik dan ikutan mengamati apa yang dikerjakan Al.

"Apaan tuh?" ucap Yuu. Wajah Al tiba-tiba berseri.

"Ah ini, mau bikin surat."

"Surat? Buat?" ucap Yuu.

"Kan besok hari Valentine, ya mau nembak dong," kata Al tersenyum malu. Yuu berdecak.

"Ha."

"Ah, lo mau lihat?" ucap Al berapi-api.

"Eeeh? Lihat apa? Cewek?" kata Yuu malas. Sungguh, dia yakin ini ke sekian kalinya Al ganti gebetan. Dan ia sangsi kali ini Al akan diterima.

"Iya! Nanti istirahat kita lihat yuk! Gue tahu tempat tongkrongannya."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja sendiri?"

"Ah, gue malu, tahu. Sendirian, nanti dikira penguntit."

 _Lo memang udah terlihat seperti penguntit_ , ucap Yuu dalam hati.

"Mmm, ya sudah," ucap Yuu tidak rela beranjak dari dunia imajinasi fantastisnya. Tapi ia agak prihatin mendengar temannya meminta-minta belas kasihan demi melihat gadis yang ia suka. Yah, ia harus berbuat baik untuk teman sebangkunya. Biar bisa nyontek pr lagi.

* * *

"Yang mana?" ucap Yuu menguap. Mereka sudah lima belas menit berdiri di kantin tanpa memesan apa-apa. Bisa-bisa disangka mau "nampang".

Beberapa gadis di kantin mulai melirik Yuu yang tampak tidak peduli. Pesona Yuu memang tidak tertandingi. Bahkan gadis-gadis itu lebih memilih menonton Yuu yang setengah mengantuk daripada menyantap makan siang mereka.

"Nah! Yang itu!" ucap Al berbisik kecil. Ia tampak seperti gadis kegirangan melihat idola Korea mereka. Ha.

Yuu menjulurkan lehernya, ingin melihat siapa yang membuat _chairmate_ -nya rela menjadi penguntit untuk besok.

 _Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan rambut perak –yang kemungkinan warna asli- masuk ke dalam kantin. Kacamata bertengger manis, membuat matanya lebih besar –ya gue tahu ini aneh, tapi kebenarannya seperti itu- dan senyumnya yang cukup menawan. Gue tidak menyangka. Gue pikir ia akan memilih gadis yang lebih populer dan lebih cantik, seperti biasanya, tapi ia memilih gadis manis dengan kacamata._

"Perak?" ucap Yuu meyakinkan. Al mengangguk. Yuu menatap Al dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Kenapa?" ucap Al bingung.

"Enggak. Nggak seperti perkiraan gue aja," ucap Yuu menepuk punggung Al. Al yang melamun ria bingung akan maksud Yuu. Dia menatap Yuu seakan-akan Yuu tidak merestuinya dengan si gadis perak berambut pendek itu.

"Manis kan?" ucap Al meyakinkan. Yuu mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Yo bro, gue mendukungmu," kata Yuu menepuk pundak Al sambil membelakanginya dan berjalan lalu seperti pada film drama.

Belum tiga langkah, Al menahan pundak Yuu. Yuu menoleh ke belakang dengan bingung, melihat wajah serius Al. _Ada apa dengan anak ini? Jangan-jangan ada maunya yang merugikanku…_

"Yuu. Lo harus menolong gue!"

* * *

"Lo keterlaluan, Al." Yuu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ha? Ini tidak seberapa," ucap Al mengancungkan jempolnya. Yuu melotot kesal.

"GILA LO! Untuk apa gue ikut mengantri bareng perempuan beli cokelat buat valentine besok, hah!?" Yuu berteriak ditengah keramaian. Syukur, tidak ada yang peduli dengan teriakan Yuu.

Perempuan-perempuan yang ikut mengantri dengan Yuu hanya melamun memandang wajah pemuda itu. mereka dari berbagai umur sibuk terpesona dengan wajah Yuu –padahal pemuda itu sedang melotot sampai matanya terasa terbakar-.

"Lo kan pasti sering mendapat cokelat, yah lo pasti tahu lah tipe cokelat apa!" kata Al melambaikan tangan dengan gemulai. Yuu bergidik jijik.

"Hentikan," kata Yuu melihat Al seperti melihat kecoak terbang. Dia kalah. Dia tahu itu. maka ia berkata dengan nada tertekan. "Gue bakal beliin."

Al mengacungkan jempolnya dan sibuk melamun lagi. Yuu menghela napas pasrah, membiarkan dirinya menjadi kacung kali ini saja, demi teman sebangkunya. Pemuda berambut coklat muda itu mengutuk dalam hati. Ia pikir, lebih baik dia tidak peduli atas aktivitas teman sebangkunya saat menulis surat cinta. Lebih baik dia tidur lagi saja setelah dibangunkan Al. Lebih baik dia tidak masuk sekolah saja hari ini!

Dengan muka kalem, Yuu berjalan memilih-milih cokelat. Dia berusaha pokerface agar tidak terlihat dimanfaatkan atau agar tidak terlihat gemulai, entahlah. Tapi dirinya nyaris meremukkan salah satu batang cokelat dengan sebelah tangan saat ia dapat melihat Al sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangkan dirinya sendiri memilih cokelat untuk anak yang bermain ponsel itu! Ha!

"Ah, maaf," ucap seorang perempuan yang tanpa mereka sadari satu sama lain menubruk tubuh Yuu. Yuu mengangguk kecil. Tapi ia sangat terkejut saat melihat gadis itu, si gadis gebetan Al lah yang menabrak dirinya! Yuu panik –yang ia tak tampakkan pada wajahnya-.

"Anu, seragam sekolah kita sama, jangan-jangan…"

Seragam oranye mencolok mata ini membuat orang mudah mengenalinya! Sial!

"L-lo salah orang," ucap Yuu menundukkan kepalanya. Gawat. Gawat!

"Ta-tapi, sepertinya aku mengenalimu… yang dikantin itu…"

 _Di-dia lihat gue pas lagi menguntit bareng Al!_

"Ka-kantin? Gue tidak mengerti maksud lo," kata Yuu gugup. Dia mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat dingin. Gadis itu gelagapan dan menunduk kecil.

"Ah, maafkan saya bila saya salah orang," ucapnya membungkuk dan melewati Yuu. Yuu menghela napas kecil. Dia berharap tidak berjumpa lagi dengan gadis itu. Mungkin untuk beberapa waktu.

Ditengah keramaian orang banyak, Yuu berusaha melambaikan tangannya kepada Al. tapi apa daya, anak itu sedang sibuk bermain ponsel dengan menggunakan headset, sehingga ia tidak dapat memperhatikan Yuu yang putus asa. Tidak mungkin kan, dia keluar dari gerombolan gadis yang bikin kesulitan bernapas itu, hanya untuk memanggil Al, lalu dia kembali lagi mengantri selama satu jam?

 _Anak ini! Gue udah nggak peduli lagi nanti!_ Ucap Yuu dalam hati. Ia mengigit bibirnya karena kesal dan kembali memilih-milih cokelat.

"Yuu!? Eeeh!?"

Yuu menoleh. Ia melihat segerombolan gadis berteriak histeris memanggilnya. Yuu terbalak. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan teman-teman seangkatannya, yang tidak terlalu ia kenal.

Pemuda itu menggaruk lehernya, membiarkan gadis-gadis itu menghampirinya. Ia sudah tidak dapat mengelak lagi gadis-gadis itu langsung membuat lingkaran yang mengelilinginya, seperti semut.

"Yuu, sedang memilih cokelat!?"

"Waah!? Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu!?"

Yuu tersenyum kecil. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata. "Yah," gumamnya kecil. Yah, sebenarnya pilihan keluar dari kerumunan gadis itu dan mengantri lagi selama satu jam itu tidaklah masalah. Malahan, menurut pemuda itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik! Sayang sekali tadi dia tidak keluar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau beli cokelat?"

 _Pertanyaan kuno dan sudah pasti, Yuu. Ha._

"Iya, kami sehabis pulang ekstrguelikuler, kami mampir kesini," ucap salah satu dari mereka yang bertubuh tinggi.

"Oh," gumam Yuu kecil. Yuu melirik sekitarnya, mencari alasan untuk pergi dari mereka. Tapi lebih mengejutkan lagi, dia bertemu **lagi** dengan si gadis perak itu.

"Ah," ucap gadis perak itu menunjuk Yuu.

"Ada apa, YanHe?" ucap gadis yang bertubuh tinggi tadi. Yuu mengusap kepalanya putus asa.

"Tadi kami bertemu," kata gadis tadi, yang dipanggil YanHe. Yuu hanya berusaha memasang tampang kalem dan tidak ikut-ikutan gugup seperti YanHe.

"Iya," kata Yuu tidak memungkirinya.

"Oh. Tapi Yuu, YanHe ini adik kelas kami, lho. Dia jago sprint, walaupun wajahnya manis begini," kata yang lainnya sambil merangkul YanHe.

"Aah, Kakak," ucap gadis itu malu.

"Gue suka gadis yang nggak lemah," gumam Yuu refleks. Saat yang lain melongo mendengar perkataanya, buru-buru Yuu melanjutkan. "Maksudku, gadis yang bisa olahraga itu hebat banget, gue jadi pangling."

Teman-teman seangkatan Yuu tertawa manis. "Tentu saja! Besok, tonton latihan kami ya. Mulai besok latihannya sudah pakai baju pelari loh, kan seringnya pakai seragam olahraga saja," kata gadis yang tadi merangkul YanHe. Beberapa orang lain dalam kerumunan itu tampak sibuk memilih-milih cokelat, sehingga membuat sang pemimpin mereka menyudahi acara beramah-tamahnya.

"Sudah ya, kami pergi dulu," kata yang bertubuh tinggi tadi. Yuu mengangguk kecil. Begitu gadis-gadis itu membalikkan badan, Yuu menghela napas luar biasa lega. Sebelum ia bermaksud memilih-milih cokelat lagi, ia mendapati seseorang menarik lengan bajunya. Yuu menoleh. Ia melihat si gadis perak, YanHe, menunduk pelan.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya. Yuu menyerit bingung.

"Atas apa?"

"Telah berkata bahwa kami yang bisa olahraga itu hebat. Baru kali ini aku dipuji seperti itu. Aku senang," kata YanHe. Wajahnya memerah. Yuu juga memerah. Dia tidak terbiasa melihat seorang gadis yang berterima kasih kepadanya. Rata-rata, gadis yang ia temui hanya gadis yang menyatakan cinta dan gadis yang bergumbul mendatanginya.

"Ah, sama-sama," ucap Yuu pelan. YanHe menunduk, lalu dia berlari pergi mengekor dibalik para seniornya.

Setelah memilih cokelat dengan terburu-buru, Yuu pergi ke kasir lalu membayar cokelat yang ia pilih. Setelah itu, dia kembali menuju Al yang masih asyik dengan ponselnya. Anak itu menepuk pundak Al dan membuat Al tersentak.

"Sudah selesai?" ucap Al memasukkan headsetnya ke dalam tas. Tapi Al terkejut melihat perubahan aneh pada diri "chairmate"nya. "WOW! YUU! Lo kenapa!? Kok mukanya merah!?"

"Hah?" kata Yuu mengusap pipinya. "Enggak ada apa-apa!"

 _Jangan-jangan…_

* * *

Esok pagi. Yuu menguap. Hari ini dia bangun terlalu pagi dan bersiap ke sekolah. Wajahnya yang masih mengantuk tampak begitu seksi, -begitulah kata fansnya- dan berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

"Yuu Yuu Yuu!"

Begitu membuka pintu, pemuda berdarah Chinese itu langsung dikerumuni oleh orang banyak, terutama laki-laki. Yuu cemberut, paginya yang mau dilanjutkan dengan tidur manis langsung rusak sudah.

"Apaan?"

"Lo dapet berapa banyak!?"

"Ada yang rasanya agak asem, nggak!? Mau dong!"

"Eh, Yuu. Gue denger kemarin lo beli cokelat valentine ya? Buat siapa?"

 _Ha? Apa yang berapa banyak? Asem apa? Cewek-… kemarin pas beli cokelat!?_

Perkataan terakhir membuat pemuda lain membalakkan mata. Beberapa di antara mereka langsung menggoyangkan tubuh Yuu dengan tampak syok dan kaget. Yuu memasang wajah kosong, pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"HAH BENERAN?!"

"BUAT SIAPA!?"

"TERNYATA ADA CEWEK YANG LO SUKA, WOO!?"

Yuu melotot. Dia menoleh pada bangkunya yang belum berpenghuni dan melihat Al yang mengangkat bahu. _Kalau bukan Al, siapa lagi!? Jangan-jangan salah satu dari mereka lihat gue!? Sial!_

"A-apaan sih?" ucap Yuu kalem. Dia menggaruk pipinya lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Begitu ia duduk, Yuu melotot kepada Al yang bertampang blo'on. Al mengangkat bahunya dan membalas tatapan Yuu yang terlihat mengancam. Seperti mengetahui apa yang hendak dibicarakan Yuu, Al menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan!" katanya terburu-buru. "Mungkin ada yang lihat."

Yuu kesal, kenapa ada yang mengetahuinya. _SIALLL! GUE BENCI MEMBANTU ORANG!_

Beberapa saat kemudian, pemuda tampan nan pemalas itu mau ke toilet. Yuu mengangkat kaki sebelum yang lain teringat atas "cewek" dan kembali menganggu paginya yang tenang dan tentram itu.

Saat berjalan, Yuu berpas-pasan dengan si gadis perak di depan kantin. Hendak mengelak, tetapi YanHe menegurnya dengan ramah. Dengan terpaksa Yuu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Selamat pagi," ucap YanHe mengangguk kecil. Yuu membalas anggukannya. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Kakak nanti benar-benar mau datang saat kami latihan?" katanya teringat.

Yuu teringat janjinya. Dengan terpaksa ia mengangguk kecil. Segaris senyum terlukis cantik pada wajah mungil YanHe, membuat Yuu nyaris mengiyakan bahwa virus cinta itu menular dan sangat berbahaya.

"Syukurlah," ucap YanHe menepuk tangannya sekali.

"Apanya?"

"Iya, sebenarnya kakak-kakak di tempatku eskul sangat mengidolakan Kak Yuu. Kurasa mereka semua akan senang mendengar bahwa Kakak akan datang."

Yuu menyerit. Jadi gadis ini…?

Air wajah Yuu membiru. Sedikit rasa kecewa membumbuinya. YanHe tidak menangkap apapun ekspresi Yuu yang berubah.

"Hm," ucap Yuu. Dia menjadi tidak mood untuk berbicara dengan gadis ini.

"Baiklah, semoga nanti kita dapat berbincang lagi ya Kak," kata YanHe masih tersenyum.

"Ya," ujar Yuu menepuk bahu YanHe. Perlahan dia berbisik di telinga gadis itu. "Gue berharap lolah yang senang saat gue datang ke tempat lo latihan."

* * *

"Al," ucap Yuu menegur teman sebangkunya. Pelajaran Fisika menjengkelkan yang sedang dijelaskan tidak ia pedulikan lagi. Sekarang, ia membutuhkan kepastian.

"Ha? Apa?" kata Al.

"Kapan lo akan menyerahkan suratnya?" katanya berbisik.

"Mungkin nanti, sepulang sekolah."

"Gue rasa nggak. Dia mengikuti kegiatan eskul."

"Mmmm…" Al tampak berpikir keras. Dia mengetuk pensil pada dagunya.

"Bagaimana sepulang dia eskul? Jam 4."

"Gue enggak bisa. Gue harus membantu di toko Ibu."

"Lo mau menaruhnya saja di tasnya?" ujar Yuu menyerit. Yang benar saja.

"Bagaimana kalau lo saja yang kasihin?" usul Al.

"Haa?" Yuu melongo atas ide gila "chairmate"nya. Sekarang ia meragukan kewarasan Al.

"Kan lo senggang di sekolah sampai jam 4 kan? Tolonglah, plisss…" ucap Al menarik lengan baju Yuu dengan pose menjijikan. Yuu nyaris dibuatnya muntah.

"Tapi kan-"

"Sudah diputuskan!" ucap Al memberikan tas kertas bewarna merah muda berisi cokelat dan surat.

"Apa-"

* * *

Yuu mengusap kepalanya frustasi. Kenapa dia mau membantu orang dengan kewarasan minim, ya?

Dia duduk di pinggir tangga, mengamati gadis-gadis yang sedang berlari menggunakan kostum baru. Matanya disebar, mencari sosok gadis itu. Yuu menemukannya sedang tengah berlari sekuat tenaga di depan seniornya yang lain. Gadis itu tampak segar dengan rambut pendeknya yang diikat.

Tiba-tiba saja, YanHe terjatuh. Yuu tersentak, hendak menolongnya. Tapi gadis itu mengelap debu pada pipinya, menepuk bajunya, langsung bangkit berdiri dan kembali berlari.

Kali ini Yuu menyadarinya. Dia tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari YanHe. Hanya gadis itu dari banyaknya gadis di sana yang membuat Yuu tidak berkedip. Hanya gadis itu yang membuat Yuu refleks hendak menolongnya. Hanya gadis itu yang membuat Yuu yang enggan berbicara dengan perempuan dan lebih memilih tidur selama pelajaran menjadi seseorang yang peduli.

 **Dia telah tertular virus cinta yang mematikan.**

Begitu selesai latihan, Yuu dihampiri oleh YanHe. Gadis itu tampak mengusap keringatnya yang menetes dengan seragam barunya. Beberapa senior lain sedang beristirahat sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk nanti saja menghampiri Yuu.

"Kak, bagaimana?" ucapnya nyengir. Yuu mengelus pipi YanHe yang sedikit kotor karena jatuh tadi. "Ah ini tidak apa-apa. Aku nggak apa-apa, kok."

"YanHe!"

"Ya! Kak, maaf kutinggal ya. Aku dipanggil," ucapnya sopan, lalu berlari meninggalkan Yuu. Tapi tanpa suara, Yuu mengejar gadis itu. Tanpa memanggil dan tanpa bersuara, ia berusaha menggapai pundak YanHe. Beigut ia berhasil meraih pundaknya, ia menepuk gadis itu.

"Eh? Ada a-" sebelum YanHe menyelesaikan perkataannya, Yuu menyodorkan bungkusan bewarna merah muda kepada YanHe. Yuu mengusap mukanya yang berkeringat. "Apa ini?"

Tanpa bicara apapun, Yuu memunggungi gadis itu dan berjalan pergi.

 _Gue gila. Gue benar-benar gila. Virus ini sangatlah berbahaya. Gue harus segera menyembuhkan diri dari virus jahat ini. Gue nggak mau keracunan. Gejala mengerikan. Gue takut, gue takut terpaku pada virus ini dan menjadi terhipnotis. Gue ingin secepatnya menghilangkan rasa debaran ini. SIALLLL! SIAL SIAL SIAL! Gue harus bicara apa dengan Al? GUE BENCI BANGET DENGAN VIRUS INI! HAH!_

* * *

 ** _T.E._**

* * *

 ** _SaeSite._**

Hae gaes.

Fict ini pertama kubuat untuk event meriba, tapi ternyata ku ganti ide cerita jadi yang Meteor itu.

Dan jadi kuganti YuuYanhe, kuberi untukmu Pandz~

Akhir kata, RnR?


End file.
